Balance
by Duan Deneb
Summary: Una visión de lo que fue la vida de Saga y Kanon


La lluvia no se cansaba de dibujar interminables ríos de agua sobre la árida tierra, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por dividirla. Las nubes reclamaban atención y los truenos se encargaban de hacer realidad los deseos del viento. Ése era el clima que encajaba perfecto en la definición de _maldito día de entrenamiento_ según Kanon, tolerar el agua no era una de sus virtudes. Aunque sabía que a su compañero no le importaba en lo más mínimo y cada vez que recibía un golpe lo confirmaba.

-No bajes la guardia, no veas los movimientos de tu enemigo ¡Adelántate a ellos!

-Es qu- En este instante un puñetazo inmovilizó sus labios e impidió que continuara la frase.

-¿Nunca vas a poder tomar nada en serio, Kanon?

Le dolió el orgullo pero aún así no quitó la vista de los ojos de su oponente y notó en ella el enojo y la decepción de Saga, quien después de dar media vuelta emprendió el camino hacia una pequeña pila de agua que estaba unos cuantos metros más adelante, tenía la urgente necesidad de lavar la sangre de sus manos, odiaba el color escarlata y, en sus palabras, el fétido olor que emanaba.

-_Ya debería haberlo aceptado…_

Le dolía mucho a Saga ver que a su hermano, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo aprender sus técnicas. Kanon aún estaba muy dolido por no haber sido él quién entrenara _oficialmente_ por la armadura de Géminis y odiaba con toda el alma al Patriarca por no haberlo elegido a él. El día en que Shion se dio cuenta de la maldad que había en el menor de los gemelos, hizo oficial lo que su percepción le repetía a gritos, cuando se acercó a decirle que Saga sería el candidato para portar la Armadura de Géminis, bastaba con observar un poco para darse cuenta que el menor, estaba enfermo de rabia y a punto de morir de frustración. La necesidad de ser reconocido o de demostrarle a los demás que se es mejor que ellos puede corromper la verdadera esencia del hombre, que en la dualidad de su naturaleza lucha por conseguir lo que a sus instintos conviene, sin importar si es correcto o incorrecto.

Cuando es el deseo el guía de los pensamientos es inminente la derrota de la razón y aunque Saga intentaba al enseñarle lo que estaba aprendiendo, su hermano, aún era muy pequeño para entender lo grande que era su ego, a los ocho años difícilmente se tiene conciencia de la realidad.

-¿Por qué no me matas de una vez y acabamos con esta mentira? -Le gritó Kanon para desahogar su coraje mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus labios, en cualquier otro momento Saga lo habría ignorado, a él y a esa voz que siempre lo impulsaba a golpearlo, pero esa vez, las palabras de su gemelo eran imposibles de ignorar.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a aceptarlo?

- Tú y toda tu sabiduría se pueden ir al demonio, no quiero saber nada de tu maldito entrenamiento

-Kanon –irrumpió el mayor visiblemente indignado- ¿dónde quedó tu palabra? Prometiste tomar mi lugar si algo me pasaba…

-¿Y crees que voy a esperar a tu muerte para convertirme en un simple… santo?

-Pero qué estás diciendo, hermano ¿no tienes miedo de la voluntad de Atena?

-No existe ¿o dónde la ves tú? ¿En el payaso ese que se hace nombrar patriarca? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

-Te voy a pedir que te dirijas a él con más respeto, estás hablando de mi maestro.

-¿Y yo qué? ¡Deberías respetarme a mi antes que a nadie!

El frío que cruzaba las arterias del cuerpo de Saga heló por completo el último vestigio de respeto que le representaba su hermano. Un dolor de cabeza lo tomó por sorpresa y de pronto se encontró en medio de una pelea interna, tratando de no perder el conocimiento, cediendo su conciencia a la presencia que no sabía que habitaba dentro de él. Poco a poco su cambio se fue haciendo cada vez más notorio, primero en su tono de voz que se volvió más grave, después su cabello se tornó del mismo gris que las nubes del cielo, al final sus ojos se enrojecieron como el tibio carmesí de la sangre que aún llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Saga? –Por primera vez en su vida lo estaba observando con sus propios ojos, Kanon sospechaba que algo no correspondía con el benevolente imbécil de su hermano pero nunca había podido comprobarlo.

-No te acerques, Kanon ¡vete! –trató de advertirle pero ya era tarde. La lluvia empezó a caer de nuevo y esta vez con mayor intensidad, los rayos en el cielo sólo hacían todavía más tenso el ambiente entre los gemelos.

–Demasiado tarde ¿Cómo pensaste que debo respetarte antes que a nadie? ¿Acaso crees que alguien como tú merece mi respeto? –Y el irónico sonido de la carcajada que rompió el silencio entre ellos, destrozó los oídos del menor de los gemelos. Nunca le había tenido miedo a Saga, siendo tan orgulloso jamás iba admitir que en ese momento sólo eso estaba sintiendo.

-Cállate, Saga, cállate maldito…

La burla de su hermano era inaceptable y el miedo que se transformó en furia hizo que lo atacara con toda la fuerza que tenía, un puño de rencor que Saga esquivó como si de una hoja se tratara provocándole aún más coraje a su pequeño hermano. Kanon se paró en seco, volteó a ver al futuro santo de géminis quién seguía con la mirada perversa y riéndose aún más de la debilidad del menor.

-Eres un pobre diablo, eso es lo que eres, jamás podrás compararte conmigo.

-¿Pero qué eres tú? ¿De qué te sientes tan orgulloso? Maldito hipócrita.

Se dice que el momento perfecto no existe, sino que se crea. Kanon había firmado una clara sentencia de muerte al retar a su hermano bajo esas condiciones pues la risa de Saga enmudeció después de que sus ojos se tornarán tan rojos que casi podría salir fuego de ellos. El menor de los gemelos no tuvo oportunidad pues ni siquiera vio cuando el futuro Santo de Géminis se incorporó frente a él sólo para asestarle una lluvia de golpes en la cara y en el cuerpo, del suelo se levantaron terrones y piedras que aplastaron la unidad que alguna vez hubo entre ellos. Por la mente de Kanon se vislumbraron trazas de recuerdos en los que las risas y los juegos eran lo más importante para ellos. El demonio de géminis no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta de que su oponente no emitía ningún sonido ni hacía por defenderse, lo único que le importaba era terminar con la insoportable necesidad de estrellar sus puños contra lo que fuera hasta que un rayo partió el cielo con impresionante estruendo que despertó al gemelo de su furioso y frenético estado.

-¿Qué pasó? –se preguntó Saga cuando se vio en medio de la intensa lluvia, de rodillas ante un montón de piedras apiladas, con la ropa ensangrentada y un profundo sentimiento de tristeza agolpado en su pecho.

No recibió respuesta, su memoria no lo ayudaba pues no podía recordar nada, se levantó y recorriendo con la mirada a lo lejos, debajo de un árbol, reconoció la camisa que su hermano se quitaba antes de entrenar. Ahí fue cuando recordó que estaba con Kanon tratando de enseñarle lo que había aprendido ese día, cuando su maestro le había instruido en el arte de manipular la materia a través del cosmos. Caminó hasta ese lugar y tomó la prenda, volteó una vez más preguntándose qué le habría pasado pues no lograba sentir su presencia. Cuando llegó al santuario y entró a su habitación en la tercera casa recibió un anuncio de parte del Patriarca, debía presentarse de inmediato ante él. Para ese momento, el aspecto del futuro Santo de Géminis ya era normal, su cabello y ojos estaban ya del habitual color azul, pero seguía conmocionado y desconcertado. Cuando iba camino a la sala del Patriarca observó que la lluvia seguía cayendo y no había disminuido en nada su intensidad, antes de entrar se sacudió el agua y aclaró su garganta.

El imponente salón era su sitio preferido, la larga alfombra roja que atravesaba la habitación le representaba el camino a su más grande objetivo, lástima que esa noche no le provocara la misma sensación.

-Buenas noches, maestro ¿en qué puedo servirle? –a esas horas era claro que no se trababa de nada relacionado con su entrenamiento, todo eso se hacía de día pues el patriarca se dedicaba a observar los cielos por las noches.

-¿Dónde está Kanon?

-No lo sé, señor –afirmó un tanto nervioso.

-Infórmale que debe abandonar el santuario.

-¿Pero por qué?

-¿Qué es esto, Saga? ¿Cuestionas mis órdenes?

-L-lo siento señor, no quis-

-¿No recuerdas que sólo quien entrena tiene derecho a permanecer dentro del santuario?

-Discúlpeme, maestro, le haré saber.

Saga salió muy triste de la cámara del Patriarca, en ese momento recordó que por disposición oficial cualquier persona que no estuviera en un proceso de entrenamiento no podía acercarse al santuario. Bajó las escaleras sin prisa, con un paso desganado y el rostro desangelado, después de todo le iba a doler mucho separarse de su hermano, sobre todo por la reacción que éste último había tenido. Antes de dormir, acomodó su cama y se dirigió a lavarse los dientes. Cuando estuvo frente al espejo, observó fijamente su reflejo y de la nada en una fracción de segundos apareció una imagen donde se vio golpeándose asimismo, sacudió su cabeza en clara señal de negación y desconcierto, se encontró con que tenía las manos cubriendo su rostro y entre sus dedos escurría sangre que fluía como si se tratara de una profunda herida, escuchaba a lo lejos una voz doliéndose, bajó sus manos y se dio cuenta de que no era él, sino Kanon el que estaba recibiendo una golpiza, que no podría catalogarse de cruel porque no se acercaba ni siquiera un poco. En cámara lenta observó cómo sus puños se estrellaban en el rostro de su hermano y cómo sus piernas le destrozaban los huesos. Desesperado y nervioso Saga trataba de detenerse, de controlar su propio cuerpo y dejar de castigarlo, sin éxito. Revivió la escena tanto que hasta pudo memorizarla, de pronto la imagen cambió y reconoció su pequeño baño, por instinto volteó al espejo y se sintió morir cuando vio su reflejo y observo al demonio de géminis en todo su esplendor, empezó a llorar porque no podía creer lo que estaba observando, le inspiraba un profundo miedo la mirada con los ojos enrojecidos, su cabello color gris y esa risa cínica que tanto lastimó a su hermano.

-¿cómo puede ser posible? –gritó en silencio mientras intentaba calmarse y recobrar el sentido.

Seguía paralizado y escuchando en su mente la macabra risa de aquél demonio que continuaba burlándose, no hacía falta que hablara para que Saga por fin se diera cuenta de su maldición. Como pudo, con su mismo puño se asentó un golpe en la cara que lo hizo perder la conciencia momentáneamente, luego se incorporó rápidamente y volteó al espejo… ya no había rastro de tal demonio y en sus ojos sólo se observó desconcierto y dolor.

-Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano.

Alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo a buscarlo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar removidas las rocas donde momentos antes su hermano había quedado sepultado.

Un inmenso charco de agua, sangre y lodo fue lo único que encontró.


End file.
